infamousfandomcom-20200222-history
Infamous: Post Blast
A graphic novel was released on IGN.com depicting the events that lead up to the player's full control of Cole in the game inFamous. There currently are four comics, each focusing on both Cole and John White. Chapter 1 Image:1.jpg|1st page Image:2.jpg|2nd page Image:3.jpg|3rd page Image:4.jpg|4th page Image:5.jpg|5th page Image:6.jpg|6th page Image:7.jpg|7th page Image:8.jpg|8th page Summary The story begins with John giving a little background about the Ray Sphere. The Ray Sphere is able to give organic beings powers, as shown by the first test on a rat. The rat was given the ability to fly and have super strength. It killed three guards before it was captured. John then finds out that the Ray Sphere is being moved using a messenger, Cole. Knowing that Kessler is going to detonate the Ray Sphere, John goes off to stop Cole. John catches up to Cole and puts a gun to his head, but Cole doesn't notice this and just goes faster on his bike. John tries to catch up, but ends up being too late. The Ray Sphere was detonated, and he was knocked back. He rushes to the place where it was detonated, seeing that it had created a huge crater, and takes the Ray Sphere. Cole on the other hand, was knocked out for two days. He wakes up in a hospital bed, by his side is his girlfriend Trish Dailey and his best friend Zeke Dunbar. He explains that he was delivering a package, and then his phone rang and everything went dark. Suddenly he starts having convulsions with electricity coming out of him. Then after a huge release of the electricity, Cole is clinically dead, with no pulse or any breaths. The scene ends with Trish desperately trying to revive Cole, and then it switches to John. We see that he has gotten the Ray Sphere, and he realizes that he has been abandoned by his agency. He then notes that they probably didn't get his dead drops. Also, he says that the government is planning a quarantine, and he needs to get out before that happens. Chapter 2 Image:1-2.jpg|1st page Image:2-2.jpg|2nd page Image:3-2.jpg|3rd page Image:4-2.jpg|4th page Image:5-2.jpg|5th page Image:6-2.jpg|6th page Image:7-2.jpg|7th page Summary The chapter begins the next day with Cole who finally woke up. Zeke explains to Cole that he was clinically dead, and after he does that he tells Cole about the electricity. Cole doesn't believe that he has super-powers. However, Trish comes in at that moment, and tells Cole that Zeke is telling the truth. The scene then goes to John at the docks. The quarantine had been set up, and the government was getting VIPs out. Many other people were trying to get on the boats, so the docks were crowded. Suddenly, people with the plague came to the docks. They started attacking people, and the guards of the boats opened fire into the crowd. One of the plague-struck people attacked John, but he shoots it with a gun. Then he runs away from the docks. Then the scene changes again to Cole and Trish talking about what's happening. Trish explains to Cole that electricity really did come out of his body. She then explains that if it happened once, it can happen again, and maybe hurting a lot of people next time. Chapter 3 Image:1-3.jpg|1st page Image:2-3.jpg|2nd page Image:3-3.jpg|3rd page Image:4-3.jpg|4th page Image:5-3.jpg|5th page Image:6-3.jpg|6th page Image:7-3.jpg|7th page Summary The chapter starts with John, and he has infiltrated a Dustman base. Not knowing who they are, all he notes are that they are not with Kessler. However, he gets caught and tries to escape. However, a pole breaks and a part of the structure collapses on him. The Dustmen go through the rubble to find the Ray Sphere, which they take and leave. John is left in the rubble, unconscious. The scene changes to Cole and Zeke as they're walking toward an empty lot. Zeke wants Cole to practice his powers on a dumpster, and Cole thinks that it's ridiculous. Zeke convinces Cole to do it by saying that his powers are the only thing protecting them from the plague-infected people, or "zombies" as Zeke says. Cole tries to do it, but fails with nothing happening. He tries again with encouragement from Zeke and he produces a little spark in his hands. Cole says it's pathetic, but Zeke thinks it's awesome, and that it's going to be very fun. The scene then switches to the Warren and John. He's thinking about what happened, when he overhears a group talking about an electrified man. He barges in the group, and takes a look at a man's cell phone which has Cole's picture with electricity coming out from his hands. John then thinks,"I'll be damned, he's still alive." Chapter 4 Image:1-4.jpg|1st page Image:2-4.jpg|2nd page Image:3-4.jpg|3rd page Image:4-4.jpg|4th page Image:5-4.jpg|5th page Image:6-4.jpg|6th page Image:7-4.jpg|7th page Summary The chapter starts off with Zeke trying to bargain with a lady that Cole will charge her battery if she gives them food. She thinks they're crazy, and when Cole charges the battery, she sees them as freaks and runs away. Zeke tries to get her but Cole stops him. Zeke keeps talking about how she screwed them over while Cole holds him back. Unknown to them, John is keeping an eye on Cole. He sees what happened, and thinks that if his powers keep growing like this, Cole will be able to help him regain the Ray Sphere and that he's going to need to keep an eye on Cole. The scene changes over to the Jefferson Tunnel and the Reapers are bringing civilians over there. A voice is talking while this is happening, talking about how she will get revenge on Kessler. Then the civilians are sprayed with black tar. The scene goes back to Zeke and Cole as they're heading back to their place, when all of a sudden a man barges through them. Cole then recommends that they hurry up, as the streets aren't safe anymore. As they're running back, they see fights, vandalism, all kinds of crime. They get back to Zeke's place and tell Trish about what's happening in the city. All of them go on the roof, and look out over the city. They see it as a huge mess, with fires, broken buildings, and a broken bridge. Cole comments on how bad it is, and Zeke talks about barricading the roof to make a safe place for them. Zeke then predicts that things are going to be much worse, and then the comic ends, and the inFamous story begins. Category:Story Category:Real world